Hero's Come Back!!
Hero's Come Back!!, adalah lagu yang dibawakan oleh Nobodyknows+, adalah pembukaan pertama untuk ''Naruto: Shippūden''. Dimainkan dari episode 1 sampai 30, yang kemudian digantikan oleh Distance... Lirik Rōmaji= Tooku de kikoeru koe wo hitori Hitori mata hitori de chi agaru toushi Kurikaesu dake no fudan doori Itsu ga iku junbi ii ARE YOU READY? Karadajuu fuu no wa shinzou ni Hageshiku chi narase yo STOMPING Taeru tsuki wo ukasu CALL ME Kawarisugiru ga nuki ka STORY COME ON EVERYBODY STAND UP Agero kyou ichiban no jikan da Me ni mo tomoran no SPEED wo handa Dare mo nobinattori ko kanba YEAH!! COME ON EVERYBODY HANDS UP Mata ashita no HEROES wa COMEBACK Tsuujou kazoe hibi wo COUNTDOWN Ikuza, 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOISE MAKE SOME NOISE (8x) HEY YO mou basho nori tsuku wa kakugo desho Nankai korondatte tatsu keredo Nade aida naze kami hito e no seisho Irikunda kanjou kizuki ageta desho Mochiagaru kansei ga yuuki to naru Tachiagareba ima kurushimi tomonau Sore demo saikou wa kitto aru Subete sarau to shourino kansei EVERYBODY STAND UP Agero kyou ichiban no jikan da Me ni mo tomoran no SPEED wo handa Dare mo nobinattori ko kanba YEAH!! COME ON EVERYBODY HANDS UP Mata ashita no HEROES wa COMEBACK Tsuujou kazoe hibi wo COUNTDOWN Ikuza, 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOISE |-| Bahasa Inggris= I hear someone's voice from far away One after another the warriors prepare for battle On a street that only comes back Forget about being prepared ARE YOU READY? My body shivers straight to the core The energy rings out like violent STOMPING It CALLS ME, always growing, never dying out This is an unstoppable comeback STORY Come on, everybody STAND UP Stand up, today's your best shot! No one can catch you SPEED HUNTER Everyone COME BACK now YEAH! Come on, everybody HANDS UP Tomorrow is our HERO'S COME BACK Raise up your hands and COUNT DOWN Let's go, 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOISE! MAKE SOME NOISE! (8x) Hey, yo, whoa, you ready to deal with all the risks? You gotta get back up no matter how many times you fall ! Only a paper-thin truce keeps our bond intact Those feelings have built up and solidified The rising tide of cheers will give you courage You'll suffer now as you stand back up But I know you'll end up smiling! Push it all away, and feel the thrill of victory! Come on, everybody STAND UP Stand up, today's your best shot! No one can catch you SPEED HUNTER Everyone COME BACK now YEAH! Come on, everybody HANDS UP Tomorrow is our HERO'S COME BACK Raise up your hands and COUNT DOWN Let's go, 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOISE Karakter Karakter dalam urutan tampilan: * Naruto Uzumaki * Iruka Umino * Sakura Haruno * Gaara * Sasuke Uchiha * Jiraiya * Tsunade * Kakashi Hatake * Rock Lee * Neji Hyūga * Tenten * Temari * Kankurō * Chōji Akimichi * Ino Yamanaka * Shikamaru Nara * Hinata Hyūga * Shino Aburame * Kiba Inuzuka * Akamaru * Chiyo (Versi Ketiga dan Keempat) * Orochimaru * Kabuto Yakushi * Patung Iblis dari Path Luar (Versi Kedua, Ketiga, dan Keempat) * Kisame Hoshigaki * Itachi Uchiha * Zetsu * Boneka Hiruko Sasori (Versi Pertama, Kedua, and Ketiga), tubuh boneka asli Sasori (Versi Keempat) * Deidara * Might Guy (Versi Ketiga dan Keempat) * Shion (Versi Film) * Yomi (Versi Film) * Taruho (Versi Film) * Kusuna (Versi Film) * Setsuna (Versi Film) * Shizuku (Versi Film) * Kurenai Yūhi (Versi Film) Trivia * Judulnya merupakan referensi diambil untuk kembalinya Naruto ke Konoha. * Untuk mempromosikan ''Naruto: Shippūden Film'', versi yang disiarkan dari episode 24 sampai 27 termasuk adegan dari film baik di pembukaan dan berakhir tema, sementara masih mempertahankan musik asli. * Di anime, setelah wajah Sasori terungkap, dalam versi keempat pembukaan muncul tubuh boneka asli Sasori bukan boneka Hiruko-nya. Kategori:Lagu